


(You Should Break Up With Your) Boyfriend

by Applesandbannas747



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M, background Nick/Seiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: Eugene has been told on occasion that he's something of a meddler. There might be some truth to that because, when he overhears a conversation between a giant asshole and his unfortunate boyfriend, Eugene can't help but meddle.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste
Comments: 38
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes as I swipe blankly through Tik Tok, one will come on that spurs A Thought. And the Thought becomes An Idea and then I get attached to the Idea on accident and then I do something with the Idea. And then I’m left with the horrifying reality that I wrote a fanfiction inspired by a Tik Tok trend and I kinda want to die but it’s fine. (if you know what im talking about then you know what im talking about and if you _don’t_ know what im talking about then, honestly, good for you)

Eugene was on break. He’d grabbed a booth, empty as it was, to eat a quick lunch. Stevie was cool, as long as it wasn’t busy, he never told Eugene off for taking up real estate. It was quiet today, enough so that Eugene was actually surprised when the booth at his back was filled.

“You’re coming to the party tonight, right?” A guy asked, obnoxiously louder than necessary.

“I already told you,” a terse voice replied. “I can’t. That’s why I suggested a lunch date instead.”

“Really, Jesse? Can’t you bail?”

“Not an option.”

“What’s the point of having a boyfriend if he won’t come to parties with me?”

“The point? Because you like me, maybe? Anyway, I’ve made it to most of your parties this summer.”

“Come on, don’t be a bitch. I know you’re mad at my boys about last time.”

“You mean when they called me a homophobic slur? That time?”

“See, I knew it! That’s the real reason you won’t come. They were just joking, can’t you get over it?”

Eugene couldn’t help but overhear the conversation. Now, though, he was actively listening in.

“I really am busy tonight.”

“Just an hour,” the loud one insisted. Eugene decided he was an asshole. The other one—Jesse—didn’t sound like he wanted to go, and Eugene couldn’t blame him. Slurs had a way of turning you off events with the people that had used them. “It’s a big event. The whole school’s coming.”

 _“Your_ whole school. And that bash has a reputation big enough for my father to know about it.”

They couldn’t be talking about Reagan Hart’s party, could they? Eugene had even more sympathy for this Jesse guy now. Hart’s end of summer celebration on the beach was notorious. Last year, a kid had almost drowned. Too big and out of control and filled with bad decisions to be a good party.

“Daddy’s boy afraid of getting spanked?”

“Aaron,” Jesse hissed, “I’m not kidding, cut it out.”

The jerk, Aaron, guffawed. “Did I hit a nerve?”

“No, but you’re _getting_ on a couple of them. I’m not going to the beach with you tonight because I _can’t_ and that’s not up for debate.”

“But how will I look turning up without my boyfriend to the biggest party of the year? Everyone wants to meet you.”

“You want to show me off, you mean.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like the attention,” Aaron said. Rather nastily, in Eugene’s opinion.

“I’ll come to your games in the fall. You can show me off then.” Apparently Jesse hadn’t found his boyfriend’s words as demeaning as Eugene had.

“And the after parties?”

“Yes, when I can, I’ll go to those too. Of course I will.”

“Fine. But you owe me for missing this. All my friends will be scoring tonight.”

 _“You_ wouldn’t be, even if I went with you.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” Aaron purred. Creep.

“Yes,” Jesse was unmoved. “Bushes and beaches are beneath me.”

Eugene smirked. What a pompous way to put it. Aaron wasn’t so amused.

“You’re lucky I don’t get lucky tonight anyway.”

Eugene’s break was over but he wanted to hear this Jesse guy go _off_ on this douche. He could practically hear the tension buzzing, the air ready to ignite.

“If we go early—I’m talking _embarrassingly_ early, Aaron—I could probably stay for a bit. Like an hour tops.”

 _Wait, what?_ Eugene’s eyebrows were basically in his hair. Jesse was gonna fold to his asshole boyfriend just like that? Eugene could have sworn Jesse was ready to snap. But, then, it wasn’t really so surprising. He’d seen it before. Aaron had a hold on Jesse just strong enough to keep him and reel him back in.

“Aww, Jesse, you’re the best,” Aaron said. And there was the reeling. Eugene predicted the kissing sounds even before they came. He refrained from making gagging sounds in return and stood instead, collecting his Tupperware, and left to put it away in his bag as Jesse interrupted the kissing sounds with _Aaron, not here._

Tupperware away, Eugene ventured back out onto the floor, a tall and burly guy shouldering past him. Rude customers weren’t a novel experience to Eugene so he let it roll off him. Until he walked past the table he’d just been eating his lunch at and saw the adjoining booth was missing one of its occupants. Putting two and two together, Eugene’s opinion of the asshole that’d pushed past him lowered considerably. The remaining boy in the booth was wiping his mouth with a sleeve, his ears pink.

Eugene debated for a moment, but he was something of a meddler. Walking past the table with the embarrassed boyfriend, Eugene knocked softly on its surface and casually offered his two cents.

“You should break up with your boyfriend.”

The boy—Jesse—looked up in surprise. Eugene was surprised too, but he didn’t show it. Because this pink-eared, blond-haired Jesse wasn’t just any Jesse. This Jesse was one Eugene knew, though not personally, per se. This unfortunate boy with the asshole boyfriend was Jesse _Coste._ Eugene was already being carried away by his momentum, the advice only meant to have been offered in passing. He saw Jesse’s face turn from shock to anger before he looked away. The whole exchange had taken three seconds at most but it felt weightier than that. Who knew the Costes lived so near?

“Small world,” Eugene muttered in amusement, clocking back in. He was put to work immediately. But, looking down at his new table, he frowned. “Yo, Stevie, this table isn’t in my jurisdiction.”

“It’s not in anyone’s,” his manager told him flatly.

“I figured Art had picked it up.”

“Nope. Art’s already swamped, I’m giving the table to you. Good luck, the big one insisted on that table, spent a good five minutes arguing with Marta when she tried seating them.”

“Yeah,” Eugene said unenthusiastically, “he’s a real gem.”

If Eugene had known he’d be saddled with asshole Aaron and Jesse fucking Coste, he might have minded his own damn business for once. But there wasn’t much of a choice now. Pulling on his most pleasant tip-getting smile, Eugene got to it.

Jesse watched Eugene suspiciously as he got them drinks and he seemed even less enthused than Eugene was when he came back for their orders. Whether they liked it or not, they were stuck with each other through this dining experience.

Eugene didn’t make any trouble, just did his job and kept his mouth shut. Aaron, though, was another matter.

“Hey, waiter, excuse me, _waiter!”_

Eugene turned. _Deep breaths, Labao._ He’d hardly made it three steps before Aaron’s shouting this time. The guy had something to say about everything and none of it was fun to deal with.

“Yes?” Eugene asked, keeping it short and simple so his irritation didn’t show.

“This isn’t what we ordered,” Aaron gestured at the food in disgust. Eugene pulled out his notepad and checked the order. Just for the hell of it.

“Filet mignon and teriyaki steak?”

“I wanted well-done,” Aaron sounded smug, like he’d just caught Eugene in a major fuck up. Eugene looked at the steak Aaron had just cut into. Looked well-done to him. “I can’t eat this. Take it back.” _And ruin it even more?_ Eugene thought, using all his willpower to resist rolling his eyes. “Try again.”

“Of course,” Eugene said as mildly as possible. “Sorry about that.” He picked up the plate he’d only just placed.

“And take Jesse’s back too.”

“Aaron, there’s nothing wrong with my food,” Jesse hissed.

“It’s still pink, Jesse. Do your chefs even know how to cook? Where can I leave a complaint?”

“It’s supposed to be pink,” Jesse protested when Aaron tried to slide his plate away from him. “I like it medium-rare. That’s what I asked for.”

“And I told you that was a bad call, didn’t I?” He had. Eugene had had to stand pleasantly through an argument that had broken out when Jesse had made his order. “I thought we decided you’d take it actually cooked through.”

“There’s no need to send it back,” Jesse repeated, adamant. Aaron didn’t like that.

“Is that a hair I see?” Aaron pinched his fingers around an imaginary hair and ‘dropped’ it on the floor with exaggerated disgust. “You can’t eat that, Jesse, it’s all contaminated. Maybe our waiter should wear a hairnet, yeesh.”

“There wasn’t a hair,” Jesse darted a glance at Eugene, cheeks pinker than his medium-rare lunch. “Come on, Aaron, let it go. They’ll redo your—,”

“They’re gonna redo both of our meals—free of charge—or we’re walking out right now.”

“No, we’re not.”

“You like eating hair? And raw meat? How dumb are you? You,” he snapped his fingers at Eugene. Eugene almost bared his teeth and snarled in response. This fucker wanted to talk to him like he was some dog, fine. Eugene would show him some teeth. But Jesse looked so miserable sitting in the booth behind Aaron. Eugene didn’t want to make it worse for him. Or lose his job, come to think of it.

“Yes?”

“Take away our food. Try again and do it right this time. And you’d better not keep us waiting.”

Jesse let Eugene take back his plate.

“I’ll have that right out for you,” Eugene said. “And how would you like the filet mignon?”

“Well-done,” Aaron answered even though Eugene had been asking Jesse. Jesse didn’t correct him this time, just stared resolutely down at his hands. “If I see _any_ pink, you owe us a free meal. If we even want it at that point.”

Eugene waited another second in case Jesse wanted to weigh in. When he didn’t, Eugene gave another unmeant apology and left.

It was a relief to finally bring them the check. Of course, Eugene got summoned even before he’d tried to make an escape. Aaron wanted to argue about pricing. As if Eugene could do anything about that. As if he _would_ even if he could, especially for someone like Aaron.

“Aaron, it’s fine,” Jesse put a calming hand on Aaron’s arm that got shaken off right away. “It’s on me, just—,” he was clearly pretty flustered. “You can leave, we’re good.”

“No, he can’t leave. This is ridiculous, we should get a discount for the terrible service we received today.”

“I said I’d pay—,”

“Obviously. That’s one of the only things you’re good for.” Then he lowered his voice. “Now shut your pretty little mouth and let me talk down the price, our waiter’s not the sharpest stick in the shed.”

Eugene thought that was the pot calling the kettle black and he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. Jesse must have caught it because he blushed even deeper and reached across Aaron to snatch the booklet Aaron had shoved back into Eugene’s hands.

“I’m not exactly hurting for money, it’s not a problem.” It was unclear who that had been said for but the next part was definitely for Eugene. “We’re good, thank you.”

Eugene took the dismissal readily, leaving behind a seething Aaron. In theory, anyway. But, in actuality, Aaron stood and stormed from the booth, grabbing Eugene’s arm.

“You’ll be getting a terrible review for this,” he spat.

“Oh no, not a bad review,” Eugene drawled. “Now get your hand off me or I’ll kick you in the balls.”

“You can’t speak to me that way, you little—!”

“Is there a problem here, fellas?” Stevie asked, appearing next to them. They had a good bit of attention on them, Eugene noticed.

“Yes,” Aaron started up, “your employee should be fired. He’s incompetent.”

“Sir,” Stevie said, “I’m going to have to ask you to unhand my employee and leave this establishment.”

Aaron puffed out his chest, incredulous and furious that he wasn’t being sided with. But Stevie was an even bigger guy than he was. So he threw out a couple choice words and stormed from the restaurant.

“You okay?” Stevie asked as soon as he was gone.

“Fine. Good thing you stepped in though, I was about ready to wreck that dude.”

“That’s exactly _why_ I stepped in,” Stevie said with a laugh, jostling Eugene’s shoulder. “You good to settle the bill with the other one or do you want me to take over?”

“I’ve got it handled.” It wasn’t like Jesse was particularly difficult. He handed Eugene back the folder without a word. After running the card, Eugene found that Jesse hadn’t so much as pulled out his phone while waiting.

Eugene slid into the seat across from Jesse and got a hateful look for his efforts. Not surprising. There was a righteous anger to him but a redness to his face that said he knew well enough to be humiliated by the show his boyfriend had just put on for Eugene. Eugene was willing to bet Aaron didn’t share any of Jesse’s shame, even though he was the one who really deserved it.

“Leave,” Jesse snarled.

“In a minute.”

“Have your minute, then. I’ll leave.” He started standing up but Eugene stopped him.

“Not without this,” Eugene flashed him the black leather folder his credit card—or, more likely, his daddy’s credit card—was still tucked inside. Jesse lunged over the table for it, but Eugene kept it away easily and Jesse slammed back down into his seat rather than cause more of a scene.

“It’s inappropriate to talk to your customers the way you’ve talked to me today,” he started. Threats about managers or lawyers or powerful fathers would come next. Eugene didn’t give them the time they needed.

“You’ve been talked to inappropriately a lot today.” The flush on Jesse’s cheeks deepened. “That boyfriend of yours doesn’t know how to treat you.”

“That’s none of your business. Is that why you’re pestering me again? To tell me to break up with my boyfriend?”

“What I don’t get,” Eugene said, “is why you need to be told at all.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Jesse Coste.” The use of his full name seemed to startle Jesse. Eugene leaned forward a little. “Number one fencer in the nation for your age. Captain of your fencing team— _youngest_ ever captain in Exton’s history, might I add. Rich. Beautiful. The best in everything you do with nothing but the best of everything around you. So why date an asshole that’s not boyfriend material at all, much less the sort of material suited for someone who never settles for less than the best?”

“Do I know you?” Jesse asked, recovering from the wide-eyed stupor Eugene’s assessment had put him in. It wasn’t rudely asked, exactly, but it was hard. Untrusting.

“Obviously not.” It wasn’t a surprise Jesse didn’t remember him from Exton’s match against Kings Row last year. “Just think about it, okay? You could do much better than _Aaron.”_

Tapping the folder on the table once, Eugene stood up, then handed it over to Jesse. He took it quietly again. When Eugene came back to retrieve it, he found a generous tip and a scribbled _sorry about Aaron_ on the receipt.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene wasn’t full of himself, but he gave the idea that he had himself all wrong a second before dismissing it. He was pretty sure Jesse Coste remembered him. The double-take and wide eyes across the room, the continued glances—a little unnerved and a little suspicious—and the intentional way he avoided another full look at Eugene all made him think he was remembered.

“You didn’t actually steal his underwear, did you?” Bobby asked at his elbow, unimpressed little furrow between his brows. Bobby wasn’t hard to take seriously, exactly, he was just hard not to want to squish or hug while you took him seriously.

“You see it too?” Eugene asked, relieved for the backup.

“Eugene.”

“Aw, Bobby, you know I wouldn’t.”

“I’m pretty sure I know you _would_. Please tell me there’s another explanation for Jesse Coste looking at you like he expects you to pants him.”

“I was joking about the underwear thing. Sabotage is fun but now that I’m captain, I’ve gotta set a good example for our team babies.”

Nick, with his selective hearing, piped up immediately. “We’re not babies anymore!”

“Nor,” Seiji added sullenly, “were we babies last year.”

“Nice of you to include Nick in that _we._ That’s what I call progress!”

Conversation moved on from the golden captain of their opposing team today, but Eugene’s thoughts didn’t. They’d returned to Jesse more frequently since the summer than he’d expected. Every time he was reminded of the restaurant or the douche boy Jesse had brought to it, he wondered if Jesse had dumped Aaron. He always hoped Jesse had. Eugene had no huge fondness for the prince of Exton Boys Academy but nobody deserved Aaron.

“I’ve gotta check on something fast,” Eugene cut in on Seiji and Nick’s flirting— _bickering_ —with a solid thump to both their backs. “Don’t start a brawl with the Exton boys while I’m gone. Bobby, you’re in charge.”

“But we’re starting soon,” Bobby protested.

“I’ll only be a sec.”

Eugene had a feeling that if he left to a quiet hallway, alone and obviously, he might be followed. He was.

“You said we’d never met,” Jesse accused. Eugene smirked, settling his hip against the lockers and watching Jesse stride purposely to him.

“As far as you were concerned, we hadn’t.”

“That’s not fair. Do you know how many people I’ve fenced?”

“Nope, but I’d bet you remember the ones that you thought mattered.”

“As if I’d even have connected your face to your fencing, I don’t pay attention to that unless I’ve got a good reason.”

“Proving my point. But, hey, no hard feelings. I get it, you’re number one. You’ll have a hard time forgetting me after today, though. My team’s gonna trounce yours.”

“Not likely.” It was a distracted and half-hearted retort. From what Eugene understood about Jesse, he was highly competitive and this was highly irregular of him.

“So,” he said slowly. “Did you break up with your boyfriend?”

“I did,” Jesse responded steadily.

“Good. I hope your new one is better suited to someone like you.”

“Better suited to someone like me?” Jesse matched Eugene in casual posture and lingering smirk. “What would that look like in your opinion?”

“Someone that’s not a dick, for starters. Someone that’d treat you right. Someone that understands fencing, maybe.”

“Someone like you?”

Eugene pushed off the lockers, hands up above his shoulders in something like a shrug. Or surrender.

“Could be. But let’s not get crazy. I don’t know if you could handle dating me after my team beats you.”

“That won’t be a problem.” It could be taken two ways: the way Jesse had meant it and the way Eugene decided to take it.

“Let me take you out, then. After the competition, give me your number.” Eugene winked at Jesse, shot him some finger guns, and strolled back into the clamoring fencing salle to find his team, feeling pretty damn pleased with himself.

* * *

Fencing Jesse was just as Eugene remembered. And it looked like Jesse remembered him to an extent as well, his body falling into the exact rhythms and techniques that had beat Eugene last year. That was a mistake on Jesse’s part—big enough to give Eugene an edge.

Watching Jesse on the strip, anticipating him, matching him—it was invigorating. Here was a fresh challenge and Eugene always loved those. He’d had practice fencing someone so far ahead of him, and he’d had plenty of practice losing. Eugene was a master at landing on his feet. And, when Jesse scored a final time, breaking their tie and earning him the win, Eugene pulled off his mask with a grin and shook Jesse’s hand with sincere congratulations.

“Thanks for the fun,” he told Jesse.

“I told you there wouldn’t be a problem,” Jesse said back, unashamedly smug. Some might even say insensitively so. Eugene just laughed, though, and tightened his grip on Jesse’s hand into something substantial. Then he pulled his smug opponent in close, just for a second.

“Oh, the game’s not over yet, pretty boy. I said my _team_ would win today. And we will.” A bright smile and a clap to Jesse’s shoulder. “I look forward to fencing you in the future.” With that, Eugene released Jesse and went to collect high fives from Nick and high praise from Bobby. He’d come _this close_ to winning today.

“Next time, Eugene,” Coach said, sturdy hand on his shoulder.

“With the help from your notes, I’m sure,” Eugene returned and she grinned wickedly.

* * *

There was always something empty and hollow about the gutted gyms and salles and convention centers after an event. The air was eerie, stripped of sound you could almost hear still. If you listened hard enough. If you remembered hard enough. Today, Eugene could still hear the loud whooping and jubilation. They’d won.

Kings Row had won.

Against _Exton._

They’d done it. Eugene couldn’t be prouder of his team. It’d taken half an hour for him to even want to leave them, and another ten minutes to get away for a moment.

Hands in the pockets of his sweats, Eugene walked a slow lap around the emptied room. He’d already checked by the lockers. Soon, he’d return to the guys and continue their celebration on the bus all the way back to school.

“Eugene.”

 _But before all that…_ Eugene smiled at the sound of that voice calling his name.

“Jesse.”

“Did you know it’s rude to try and steal someone from their boyfriend without even introducing yourself?”

“I wasn’t necessarily trying to steal you at the time. And it’s not my fault you don’t know how to read,” Eugene said, tapping his chest where his name tag had lived all summer long. Jesse colored very slightly. It wasn’t Eugene’s fault that the guy was too concerned with himself to bother with anything he didn’t deem directly relevant to him. But the color made Eugene remember the deep and stinging red Aaron had put on Jesse’s cheeks without a care. Decisively, Eugene went to Jesse, pulling a hand from his pocket and offering it. “Hi, I’m Eugene.”

Startled, Jesse gave Eugene his hand and let him shake it.

“I’ve already figured that out for myself,” he said, still thoroughly confused.

“But you just told me it’s bad manners not to introduce myself when trying to steal you.”

Jesse laughed, a surprised burst that he cut off quickly. His mouth looked as though it wasn’t done with laughing, though. “But I don’t have a boyfriend anymore.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Yes,” Jesse’s flush was light and happy now, paired with a smile. “We will.”

And he gave Eugene his number.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t easy coordinating a date around two separate school schedules and fencing regimes. Whenever Eugene had enough time to make something work, Jesse was busy, and whenever Jesse had a spare minute, Eugene was holding an extra practice with his team. It was frustrating but it wasn’t the end of the world. They’d get around to it. Besides, Eugene didn’t mind getting to know Jesse a little better in the meantime. Already, he knew Jesse saved every conversation and screenshotted every picture—no matter what it was—on Snapchat. _It’s about the principle of the thing,_ he’d said when Eugene had pointed the habit out, intent on teasing Jesse over it. Jesse, however, would not be teased on the matter, insisting staunchly that it was stupid to hold conversations that would just disappear. Eugene had argued that that was how regular conversation worked. But he had a feeling that Jesse would record all of those too if he could.

“What’re you laughing about?” Nick asked him in the locker rooms.

“Just a boy being dumb,” Eugene replied, pocketing his phone. “This joker screenshots everything. And I mean _everything._ I can’t decide if it’s funny or cute. Thoughts?”

“It could be both. It looks like you already think it’s both, Cap. Who is this guy?”

“Jesse Coste.”

Nick barked a laugh and Eugene conceded to the hilarity of it with a chuckle of his own.

“Fine, don’t tell us,” Nick was still cracking up. “Sounds like he really likes you, though.”

“I still don’t see the point in screenshotting blurry pictures and saving poop emojis.”

“For the concealment.” All heads pivoted to Seiji. He wasn’t one to join in on boy talk, but Eugene was intrigued by his insight. Seiji explained when they all continued to stare, sounding only slightly impatient for having to take the time to do so. “If he saves everything, you have no way of knowing what things he actually wanted to keep. Set the expectation early on that you screenshot every picture you receive, and when your crush sends you a decent selfie, you can save that without drawing any suspicion.”

“Forget about Eugene—,”

“Hey!”

“—who’s Snapchatting _you?”_

“Nobody,” Seiji’s disgust was too genuine to be doubted. “It’s simply the logical conclusion to draw.”

“Meaning it’s what _you_ would do,” Nick accused. “Who do you want sending you decent selfies?”

 _“Nobody,”_ Seiji insisted, but his eyes flicked away from Nick’s for a fraction of a second. Nick, the moron, didn’t get it. “Why do you care anyway?”

“Because I—,” Nick frowned. “I don’t, I guess.”

Eugene offered Seiji a sympathetic look that was ignored. Nick would figure it out. Eventually. But the boy was dense as bricks.

“You know, Seiji, I just thought he was a hoarder but your theory fits. You should chime in on relationship talks more often.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“And if you ever want some advice, I’m a great listener—,”

“Thank you, Eugene, but I’ll pass on that.” Seiji wasn’t likely to join in locker room conversation again but Eugene got another laugh from Nick’s confused looks between him and Seiji. He could tell he was missing something and it was funny to watch him try and puzzle it out.

Bobby was doing some puzzling too. Now that Seiji was done talking, his attention was back on Eugene, expression pensive.

“You really picked him up, didn’t you?” Bobby asked. “And I thought you’d just stolen his underwear.”

“Whose underwear did Eugene steal?” Nick asked.

“Jesse Coste’s,” Bobby said like _duh._ “That’s who he’s flirting with, didn’t you listen?”

“What—that was serious?”

“I _didn’t_ steal anyone’s underwear,” Eugene clarified, flicking one of Bobby’s pigtails.

“Jesse _Coste?”_ Nick persisted, seeming much more invested in Eugene’s love life all of the sudden. “What’s he like? He must be decent, right? Or you wouldn’t be after him.” After he said it, Nick eyed Eugene doubtfully for a moment. But he must have settled on his assessment because he didn’t revise the statement.

Seiji’s locker shut with a _clang,_ and the heavy thud of the door was close behind.

“What’s his problem?” Nick wondered, looking after the door Seiji had just slammed.

“You,” Eugene answered honestly.

“I didn’t even do anything!”

“Sure you didn’t. Why do you care so much about Jesse anyway?”

“No reason,” Nick said shiftily. “I’ve never met him but I always thought he was kind of a dick.”

“He’s a little egocentric but he’s alright.”

“Have you two gone out yet?” Bobby broke in, starry-eyed. He loved romance.

“Not yet. We’re thinking of getting together over the long weekend—we actually live pretty close.”

“Really? Where will you guys go? And what are you wearing?” Bobby continued his interrogation all the way to Castello dorm. Bobby threw so many questions at him with so few pauses that Eugene was hardly even given a chance to answer any of them. In the end, he was tasked with reporting back to Bobby on Tuesday with _all the details._

* * *

Eugene knocked on the excessively large front door to this excessively large house. He’d known the Costes had money but this was insane. The door swung open on Robert Coste, looking tall and intimidating.

“I said I’d get it,” Jesse said, appearing just behind his father and slipping out the door. Jesse wasn’t short, but his dad practically towered over him and it made Eugene wonder if Jesse might not be done growing yet. Who even _needed_ all that height? It was just another way the Costes were excessive.

“I’m Eugene,” he said when it became clear that Jesse had no intention of introducing them. “It’s good to meet you.”

Robert Coste took his hand and gave it a shake, scrutinizing him all the while.

“Likewise,” he said slowly. “I’m Robert. I expect Jesse to be home by nine.”

“We can make that happen.”

“Good. And—,”

“Dad,” Jesse said meaningfully.

“Have fun,” Robert finished. Though Eugene wasn’t sure if that had been his intention before being interrupted.

“We will. Bye!” Jesse waited for the door to close again before turning to walk toward Eugene’s car. “Sorry about that, he can be overbearing.”

Eugene raised eyebrows but didn’t say anything on the matter. If the last boy Jesse had brought around was Aaron, Eugene couldn’t blame Robert for being suspicious of him.

“How’s that group project of yours going?” Eugene prompted to get conversation started. Jesse had been complaining constantly about his AP Lang project and he took to it again now, gladly venting about the idiocy and incompetence of every single one of his classmates, but especially of the three he’d been mandatorily and unjustly stuck with.

“Where are we going?” Jesse asked after running himself out of steam. Eugene grinned.

“Somewhere good.”

“It’s a bit of a drive. You’re not taking me somewhere to murder me, are you?”

“Telling you would ruin the surprise. Hey, do you have more details on your friend and his college boyfriend?”

“Marcel? Actually, yes. I finally got to meet Len on Friday, he picked Marcel up for the long weekend. He seems perfectly nice but I’m not convinced about the whole thing since—hey, I see what you’re doing,” Jesse said, swatting Eugene’s arm.

“Oh yeah? What am I doing?”

“Distracting me.”

“You caught me,” Eugene laughed. “Fine, I’ll give you a hint about where we’re going. Open the glovebox.”

Eugene saw Jesse lean forward out of the corner of his eye, heard the glovebox click open.

“What’s this?” Jesse asked. Eugene couldn’t see it properly but he knew Jesse must be turning over the simple white knit gloves in his hands with confusion.

“A present. You’ll be glad for them later, I promise.”

“I’m glad for them already. Thank you.”

For a self-centered guy, that was pretty cute.

“Don’t mention it,” Eugene told him with a smile that was, admittedly, softer than usual. “Now tell me about your read on Len. Think he’s a creep?”

“He’s dating a high schooler he hadn’t met before that party in November,” Jesse reiterated. “But he’s nice. I don’t _not_ like him.”

They made it the rest of the way to their destination with Jesse going back and forth over whether Len was bad news.

“Ice skating?” Jesse cut himself off to inquire as Eugene pulled into a dirt parking lot in view of a gleaming oval of ice.

“You ever been?”

“Of course I have.”

“Sweet. Let me get the door for you, it can be finicky.”

They rented skates and each pulled on their gloves. Jesse took extra care with his, flexing his fingers and admiring the gloves far more than they deserved. Eugene stepped easily onto the ice and waited for Jesse to do the same. But Jesse was looking at the ice mistrustfully.

“Been a while?” Eugene asked, offering out a hand. Jesse took it with a nod, stuttering onto the rink. He didn’t let go of Eugene at all once both feet were planted unsteadily. When Eugene eased them into motion, Jesse’s hold became a death grip, both his arms clinging tightly around one of Eugene’s. “Are you positive you’ve done this before?”

“I might have exaggerated my experience,” Jesse admitted.

“Thought so. Here, let me teach you some tricks.”

“If by ‘tricks,’ you mean how to stand up without breaking my neck, then, by all means, teach me.”

Eugene deposited Jesse by the rail that ran around the rink and demonstrated how to skate.

“There you go,” Eugene said encouragingly, “you’re getting it.”

“How are you so good at this?” Jesse asked with an accusing glare at Eugene, gliding easily along beside him.

“I’ve played some hockey.”

“Really? That’s a long way from fencing.”

“No kidding. I love fencing best but hockey’s pretty fun. Come on, let’s go out into the middle.”

“And leave the rail? I’m a champion fencer, Eugene, I need my legs.”

“I won’t let you fall.”

Eugene coaxed Jesse off the rail, tucking Jesse’s arm into the crook of his elbow, and picked up some speed, taking Jesse with him. They got going at a respectable clip, and when Eugene looked over, Jesse’s eyes were squeezed tight shut.

“Do you want to slow down?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Open your eyes,” Eugene prompted quietly. “You’ll have more fun.”

The sky began a small offering of gentle snowfall, glistening in the white, twinkling lights strung up around the rink. Jesse opened his eyes tentatively and Eugene watched as Jesse realized it was snowing, his head tipping up and his eyes drinking in the dazzling lights. He smiled. It was a gentle smile, unnoticed and full of wonder. Eugene counted himself lucky for getting to see something like that from Jesse—it was a rare breed of smile, one Eugene hadn’t even caught on the faces of many of his friends.

They skated for well over an hour. Every time Eugene let Jesse stand on his own, he stumbled around like a baby deer, those long legs of his only drawing more attention to their shaky unsureness. Eugene laughed with good humor and Jesse often joined in. He also laughed delightedly when Eugene showed off a few actual tricks for him.

By the time they stepped off the ice, Jesse’s nose and ears were red, his cheeks rosy, and his hair windswept.

“You look good,” Eugene told him as they sat down to pull off their skates. Jesse shook his head at Eugene with an amused quirk to his lips. “No, seriously. You look good. Did I forget to mention it earlier?”

“You must have,” Jesse said, amusement turning to soft pleasure on his face.

* * *

When Eugene pulled up to the Coste residence at 8:45, he turned the key in time with his torso, already twisting to face Jesse the moment the car was in park.

“I had fun tonight,” he said. “Can I see you again?”

“I can’t stop you from just _seeing_ me,” Jesse said, playing at being difficult. Or maybe he just _was_ difficult.

“May I take you out on another date sometime?”

“Yes.”

“And after that, can I take you for a third?”

“We’re not even there yet, how can you ask for a third date after only the first?”

“Because I’ve decided I want one. And a fourth.”

“And a fifth?”

“And so on and so forth.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re asking for.”

“Like hell you don’t,” Eugene snorted, then hopped out of his car and slammed the door. It didn’t shut properly if you didn’t give it a good, proper slam. When he opened the passenger door, Eugene found his date looking panicked instead of tauntingly smug. Eugene grinned at the contrast. “What do you say? Will you date me? Be my boyfriend?”

Jesse slid out of the car with great dignity—and a touch of relief—and pecked a kiss to Eugene’s cheek.

“Yes.”

With that settled, Eugene walked Jesse to his door, bid him goodnight, and saw him into the house before returning to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I've written more actual date scenes for Eugesse than any other ship. It's so much more convenient when they just live together lmao but no, these bitches actually have to plan this shit if they want to see each other, which means _this_ bitch actually has to plan this shit


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, Bobby grilled Eugene first thing in their government class Tuesday morning. Because it was Bobby, Eugene gave in and told him about the date, from picking Jesse up, to ice skating, to dinner, to dropping him back off. Bobby nodded approvingly, so Eugene gave himself a pat on the back for his ability to put together a decent date. If you could impress Bobby, you knew you’d done a good job.

Eugene was surprised, though, to be grilled again that afternoon in the gym.

“So how was your date?” Nick asked keenly.

“It was good,” Eugene answered, trying to figure out why Nick was so invested.

“And did you like him? Jesse?”

“I—yeah, I like him. I asked him to go out with me.”

“He said yes?”

“Jesus, Nick, if he’d said _no,_ I wouldn’t have said the date was good, would I? You gotta start using that brain of yours to think,” Eugene tapped knuckles against Nick’s skull.

“Right. What’d you guys do, then?”

“Uh,” Eugene felt the heat of Seiji’s glare and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was cast-off from a glare meant for Nick or if this one was all his. But Seiji wasn’t stupid enough to think Nick was interested in _Eugene,_ was he? Not that it made any more sense for him to be interested in Jesse. But it was Jesse he kept asking about and they’d all noticed.

“Well?” Nick insisted.

“It was so romantic,” Bobby chirped, but Nick just made a face at the idea. “Tell them, Eugene.”

“We—,”

“It was so sweet, Eugene took him ice skating in the snow with all these fairy lights strung around in the trees,” Bobby dove into the story before Eugene had a chance to tell any more than that. Eugene let him have the floor, finding it funny to hear his date repeated back at him with Bobby’s idealized spin on it.

Nick looked like he had even more questions after Bobby closed out the tale, but Coach Williams cut all talk of dates off before he had a chance.

* * *

“So, you met Robert Coste?” Nick asked, cornering Eugene after practice. The other two had already left, looking a strange pair as they’d set out into the night; Bobby skipping and happy, looking forward to a date with Dante, and Seiji looking in a rotten mood, pissed from Nick’s obvious interest in another boy today.

“Ahh, I get it,” Eugene said, relieved, honestly, to have cracked the code. _“That’s_ why you’re interested. Old man Coste with the Olympic gold medal. It all makes sense now. Except why you’re so damn interested in if Jesse’s a good person or not.”

Nick shrugged, self-conscious. Eugene stared at him hard, trying to figure it out. But he was clearly missing something.

“I’m not after your boyfriend or anything,” Nick mumbled somewhat defensively. Eugene laughed.

“Yeah, I know that.”

“I’m just curious.”

“Huh. Well, Jesse’s good. And I think Robert’s just fine, but I didn’t really meet him. Kinda overprotective of Jesse, I think. When I brought him home after dinner, Robert was waiting at the door. And we were fifteen minutes before deadline and everything.”

Something unnamable passed over Nick’s face but it was quickly replaced with a grin. “I guess I’d be overprotective of such a successful kid if I had one.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Eugene still thought it might have more to do with Aaron than Jesse’s title, but that really wasn’t Nick’s business. Just like it wasn’t Eugene’s business about Nick’s home life, but he knew it wasn’t stellar. Eugene was pretty sure Nick didn’t have a parent that was even protective of him, much less _over_ protective. It wasn’t something Eugene could fix. There wasn’t anything he could say that wouldn’t just make Nick feel worse. Whatever Nick’s deal was with Robert Coste, it was obviously dragging him down in the dumps.

“I’d better get going,” Nick said, looking like he didn’t want to go at all. “Seiji’s in a mood, though. Do you think I could hang out in your room?”

“You can’t hide in my room forever, Nicky Boy.”

“You don’t have a roommate anymore, why can’t I?”

“Because that room won’t have _me_ next year and you need to learn how to deal with your Seiji problems yourself.”

“But, Eugene,” Nick complained. “He’s so mad lately and I don’t know why. It’s like we’ve relapsed to freshman year.”

“Remember how I told you to use your brain to think? I’d like to repeat that advice. It’s some good stuff, you should take it.”

“What does that mean?”

“Why’s Seiji mad? Come on, think. When does he get mad lately?”

“Oh! It’s because you’re dating Jesse and he hates Jesse.”

“No,” Eugene groaned. “It’s because you’re stupid.”

“Hey! Not nice!”

“Man, you’re basically torturing the poor guy at this point.”

“Me? Torturing Seiji? You’ve got it all wrong, I’m not the mean one.”

“For fuck’s sake—,” Eugene knew he shouldn’t get involved. But he couldn’t help it. He was a meddler at heart. “You like him, don’t you?”

“I—what? No. I don’t. What’re you talking about? That’d be—,” Nick laughed nervously, tried to play it off casually by leaning against the sink. He knocked his deodorant off it and didn’t even notice as it hurtled to the ground. “I’m not—Seiji isn’t my—I don’t _like_ him.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, did you really not know?” Eugene was doing his best not to laugh at Nick’s panic. It was about the hardest thing he’d ever done.

“I just think he’s, you know, kinda cool sometimes. That’s all.”

“I think Seiji’s cool too, but you don’t see me checking out his ass during warm-ups.”

Nick went pale. “Do you think he’s noticed?”

“That you check out his ass during warm-ups or that you like him? Wait, doesn’t matter. No, he hasn’t noticed. But you should tell him that you like him. I guarantee that’d get rid of his bad mood.”

“Yeah, he’d be too busy laughing to glare at me.”

“Don’t know about that. I’d be willing to bet on a smile, though.” Nick wasn’t getting it, looking at Eugene dumbly. “Bro, really? Do I have to spell it out for you? Seiji likes you too. He’s been crushing hard all year, haven’t you noticed his mood swings that always hit either when you’re being especially sweet to him or when you’re showing interest in other boys? Go ask him out. Please. You guys are killing me.”

“You’re not pulling my leg?” Nick asked suspiciously. That was fair; Eugene probably deserved the suspicion.

“No, dumbshit, I’m just feeling real bad for Seiji lately.”

It was hard to be sure, but Eugene thought Nick stood a good chance of taking his advice. Even if he didn’t tonight, Nick would be watching for signs that Eugene was right and _then_ he’d confess.

As Eugene locked down the gym for the night, he considered having a similar conversation with Seiji and see which one of them confessed first. If Aiden wasn’t off at college, they could have placed bets on it. But Bobby wouldn’t approve of turning their team babies’ love life into a sport to be bet on. Eugene sighed, deciding he’d done enough meddling for one day and pulling out his phone as he left the gym, turning his attention back on his own love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah. I know we only have 5 chapters so it’s pretty fucking dumb of me to spend one of them completely ignoring Jesse’s existence but like. bro. Eugene always fucking knows what’s up with these two dumbasses and I just think that he deserved—just this once—to do what we’ve all wanted to and tell them straight up to GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER and so I let him. This is a Eugene fic, after all, so even Nick and Seiji’s romance can be about him XD


	5. Chapter 5

Finding time for a second date wasn’t any easier than finding time for the first had been. But Eugene and Jesse had managed it. And a third. And a fourth. And so on and so forth. Eugene had stopped counting, but Jesse would probably know if Eugene asked him. And, as the dates started to pile up, they also picked up in frequency. It wasn’t that the time was easier to find; it was that they both put in the effort to _make_ the time. Like today, Eugene had moved team practice to an ungodly time in the morning to clear up his afternoon for Jesse to come over.

Swinging the captain’s keys around a finger on the way to open up the gym, Eugene caught himself whistling. The ungodly hour was so worth it.

The keys turned out to be completely unnecessary, the heavy door admitting Eugene easily. He’d suspected it might from the light shining out the windows. Seiji was dedicated and his regime was intense—he hadn’t complained when Eugene had told his team about the change in schedule. It probably didn’t make that much of a difference to him.

The gym was empty and Eugene strolled across it to check the locker room. It was unlocked, too, but, unlike the gym, it was _not_ empty.

“You’re kidding me,” Eugene said to his youngest teammates, both frozen in place like deer in headlights. “You bitched about the early practice and yet here you are, even earlier than me.”

“I—uh…” Nick gave up on an explanation. Not that any explanation at all was needed; it was pretty clear what they were up to—Nick had a hand up Seiji’s shirt and Seiji had both of his threaded through Nick’s hair and even if Eugene hadn’t walked in on them kissing, their guilty faces would have given it away.

“You’re just lucky it was _me._ Don’t know the penalty for Coach finding you two sucking face but I’m sure she’d make you regret forcing her to see that. And Bobby would have exploded.”

Eugene’s laughter finally triggered Nick and Seiji into motion and they disentangled themselves, looking properly embarrassed. Seiji glared daggers at Nick. No question whose idea this had been.

“Sorry,” Seiji said to Eugene, stiff and red-cheeked. “It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Eugene waved off the apology. “I’m happy you guys are going strong but I don’t need to see it, yeah? Try to remember the gym schedule next time, okay, Nick?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Nick agreed eagerly, matching Seiji in color.

“Get yourselves in order, warm-ups in ten minutes.” With a last amused shake of his head, Eugene left the locker room. His talk with Nick had sped things up between those two considerably. Eugene was almost positive they’d gotten together that night, even though they’d taken a week to mention their rise to coupledom.

Eugene couldn’t really begrudge them their fun, not when he’d arranged the team schedule to accommodate _his_ fun. Fun he was really looking forward to.

* * *

“You’re so lucky,” Jesse said as Eugene led him through the dorms.

“Because I’m dating you?”

“Don’t get cheeky,” Jesse scolded with a satisfied smile. “There’s no need for that charm of yours when you’ve already got me.”

“But you like it,” Eugene grinned and poked at the raised corner of Jesse’s smug mouth. “So tell me; why am I lucky?”

“Because you don’t have a roommate.”

“I thought you liked your roommate.”

“I do. And I’d like him just as much across the hall.”

“I like my roommate loads better now that he’s across the country. This is me,” Eugene brought them to a halt in front of his door and let Jesse in.

“I love the double bed.”

“I’ve got an in with the dorm advisor and convinced her not to take the second bed out of the room.”

“Don’t you fall in the crack?”

“I haven’t yet.”

Jesse fidgeted nervously just inside the door. Eugene might have thought the nervousness was the bed’s fault, but Jesse’s flickering gaze was for him.

“What’s up?” Eugene asked, steering Jesse to sit on the bed.

“It’s—,” he took a deep breath. “My dad would like to meet you. Properly. For dinner or brunch or something.”

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Jesse parroted, blinking at him in surprise. “You’ll go?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because that stuff’s a hassle,” Jesse shrugged. “And I’ve been told that my dad’s scary.”

“He _does_ seem a little scary but I’m sure most of that is him worrying about you. And, the way I see it, meeting your dad’s a good sign.”

“Really?”

“Totally.” Eugene planted a hand behind Jesse and leaned towards him on a slant. He smelled good. He always did. “If your dad wants to meet me, it means he thinks this is serious. And if you want me to meet him, it means you think so too.”

Jesse’s hand snuck up the bed, his pinky overlapping Eugene’s. And then he leaned, tilting his head so that his lips notched perfectly into place against Eugene’s.

“I do,” Jesse whispered, only an exhale away. Eugene wanted to chase Jesse as he widened the space and increased the time since their first kiss. Eugene wanted a second one. And a third one. And a fourth. And so on and so forth.

“Let me know what evening I need to clear and I’ll make it happen,” Eugene said instead of following that impulse and those lips. Jesse’s hand slid farther on top of his and that was enough. So was the smile on Jesse’s face, not smug. Just happy.

“I think Dad likes you.”

“I hope so.”

“You always get me home on time. And you come to the door.”

“It’s a little sad that basic manners is the bar that’s been set, Jess, not gonna lie.”

Jesse went still and Eugene realized his mistake. They didn’t mention Aaron. Not even in such small ways as this. Not since they’d started dating. The warmth over Eugene’s hand withdrew, tucking hair behind an ear instead.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Jesse asked. Eugene gladly took to the change of subject and pulled out his laptop, logging in before handing it to Jesse to choose something to put on.

After getting the lights, Eugene settled back against the headboard. Jesse took a moment before crawling onto the bed to mimic Eugene’s posture.

 _“Pride and Prejudice?”_ Eugene raised eyebrows at Jesse.

“Its a good film,” Jesse said, not to be teased over this. Eugene rolled his eyes but it was only to provoke Jesse—he wasn’t too picky about movies, really. Jesse kicked a leg into Eugene’s and shushed him. But he didn’t retract his leg afterward.

Eugene paid attention to the movie because Jesse had put it on, which meant it was something he liked. The music was good. And Keira Knightley was pretty. And he could see the appeal in the romance. He was liking it.

Jesse was liking it too. He’d slowly sunk closer to Eugene as the movie progressed and he was so engrossed in watching that he hadn’t noticed his hair untuck itself and fall across his face. Eugene noticed, though, and while it didn’t seem to be impairing Jesse’s view at all, it was impairing Eugene’s. Carefully, Eugene brushed the flaxen strands back behind Jesse’s ear. Jesse shivered, gasping a little in surprise as he turned quizzical eyes on Eugene.

“Sorry,” Eugene said quietly, speaking as if they were in a movie theatre and had any reason to keep their voices down. “I wanted to see your face.”

The ear Eugene had just brushed past turned pink but, other than that, Jesse didn’t offer any reply. He just turned back to the movie, leaning subtly closer in the following minutes. Eugene didn’t give a second thought before wrapping an arm around Jesse’s waist, bringing them together the rest of the way. Absently, his hand started roaming in soft circles. Absently, Jesse brushed it off him.

“I’m not in the mood for that,” he explained in a hush, eyes still fixed on the movie. Startled by the rejection, and chagrined by his dismay, Eugene drew back his arm.

“Sorry about that,” Eugene said, trying for casual but coming off awkward.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’d like to watch the movie right now—,”

“No, you don’t have to apologize,” Eugene’s stung feelings were already smoothed over. “It’s my bad, I’m just a touchy sort of person—,” and now he sounded like he was making excuses. “Sorry, I’ll be more aware about it in the future, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Jesse’s attention had finally pulled away from the screen and he looked as uncomfortable to be discussing this as Eugene was, despite his objection. “I just—oh,” Jesse winced as if he’d just caught himself putting his foot in his mouth. Eugene could relate. “You weren’t trying anything, were you?”

“I was trying to, like, snuggle,” Eugene said slowly, starting to suspect why Jesse had reacted the way he had.

_I’m not in the mood for that._

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Jesse’s flustered expression only made Eugene’s blood start to boil. “Aaron only ever did stuff like that if he…”

“Wanted stuff like _that,”_ Eugene said with disgust. What a sleazebag. Eugene sincerely wished he’d kneed Aaron in the balls when he’d had the chance. If he ever saw Aaron again, Eugene would punch him on sight. He wanted to run into him again just so he could have the chance to—

“Don’t,” Jesse said, sensing Eugene’s mood. “Don’t make a big deal of it. Aaron was an asshole but he _did_ listen to me.” Eugene hadn’t seen Aaron listen to a damn thing Jesse had said back at the restaurant. Jesse squeezed Eugene’s arm. When had he reinitiated that contact? “About that, at least, he did. I promise. Just leave it. Please?”

Eugene tried to let all the aggression and anger release out of him with each breath he took in and exhaled. “He really was a huge asshole,” he said because he couldn’t _just leave it_ , not entirely. “You deserved better.”

“I know. And I _have_ better.” Jesse deflated. “Aaron was my first boyfriend. And he was sweet to me at first. I wouldn’t have been with him at all if he’d been like that since the start. I just didn’t realize—and it all got away from me. And I hate that I put up with it. And I especially hate that you saw it,” Jesse was furiously red now, ashamedly red. Not rosy red or sweet pink or happily blushed. This was a color of pure shame and it made it abundantly clear to Eugene why Aaron had always been an off-limits topic. “I hate that you saw him treat me like shit while I just let him. I _hate_ that you saw how pathetic I was.”

“I never—not for one, single moment—thought you were pathetic, Jess,” Eugene held Jesse’s gaze. He wanted to hold Jesse, too, but he wasn’t clear about whether that was okay. So he did the only thing he could think to do and offered out an arm. “Do you want to get back to the movie?”

Relieved, Jesse nodded and he even fit himself under Eugene’s arm, situating his head on Eugene’s chest. Tentatively, Eugene wrapped his arm around Jesse.

“This is—,” Jesse stumbled on his words, his face still heated. “What I mean is, this is always okay. I like it. If you ever want to snuggle, I mean. I’m—yeah, I’m always in the mood for this. I just misunderstood.”

“Cool,” Eugene gave Jesse’s shoulders a squeeze and backed _Pride and Prejudice_ up a bit. Jesse got himself comfortable. Comfortable enough that it reassured Eugene that he really was good. He let his hand wander up and down Jesse’s arm. Jesse snuggled farther into him when he did, so Eugene was fully convinced this was allowed.

In another hour, the movie faded into the credits. Figuring they were done with screens for a now, Eugene shut the lid and pushed the laptop aside. Jesse didn’t budge and Eugene didn’t complain.

“I _am_ really lucky to be dating you,” Eugene said into the comfortable quiet. Jesse hummed against his chest, dismissing this as charm, no doubt, but enjoying it anyway. “I’m serious, it’s crazy that things lined up for us. I’d say I got really lucky.” Watching his fingers brush through Jesse’s hair, too short to conceal his face on this side, Eugene noticed that Jesse was pinking up again. “What?” He asked with a laugh, knowing there was _something_ going on in Jesse’s head.

“You’ll make fun of me,” Jesse mumbled sullenly.

“Only if you really deserve it.”

“Gene.”

“Jess.”

“If I make fun of you, I’ll make it up to you with lots of snuggles,” Eugene promised. Jesse thwacked his chest for that.

“I broke up with Aaron that night. At the beach party.”

“For real?”

“He wouldn’t let me leave. Every time I tried, he got mad because he didn’t want to leave to take me home and he wouldn’t let go of me either. It started to freak me out so I had my dad come get me.”

“I’m not gonna make fun of you for being smart and ratting yourself out to your dad.”

“Maybe not, but you’re going to make fun of me when I tell you about how, after Dad came to pick me up and I told Aaron I didn’t want to see him ever again, I kept thinking about the waiter I’d met earlier that wouldn’t mind his own business.”

“I’m a meddler, Mom says it’ll get me into trouble one of these days.”

“I’m sure it already has.” Jesse traced the Kings Row crest on Eugene’s favorite sweatshirt.

“I could tell you remembered me.”

“I more than just remembered you. I had this embarrassingly and stupidly huge crush on you.”

Eugene couldn’t help it. A laugh exploded out of him before he could wrangle it.

“You didn’t even know my name.”

“I know,” Jesse scowled, poking Eugene’s chest. “I _just_ said it was stupid.”

“You didn’t seem to like me _at all_ at the time,” Eugene recalled.

“If you keep laughing at me, I’ll stop liking you,” Jesse’s threat turned into a sigh. “It’s pathetic—,”

“Stop saying that. You’re not pathetic.”

“But the way I latched onto the idea of you is pretty pathetic. I wanted something different from Aaron and you were. You were...nice. In a strange and blunt sort of way. Honest. I never thought I’d actually meet you again. And then…” Jesse laughed shakily, more of a verbal jitter than a laugh. “I thought I might have a heart attack when I saw you at our match.”

“You played it cool,” Eugene told him, genuinely impressed. He’d known Jesse had recognized him. Had picked up on a receptive and flirty vibe. But... “I never would have guessed it meant all that much to you.”

“It did. Everything you said to me that day...I really needed to hear that. It was all a bigger deal to me than I wanted you to know.”

“I thought about you too. You have no idea how much it puts my mind at ease to know that you only tolerated that asshole for a couple more hours after I met you.”

“I wish I’d never dated him. I wish I’d met you instead.”

Eugene imagined it and had a hard time believing Jesse would have wanted anything to do with him in different circumstances. Had a hard time believing he’d have tried pursuing Jesse. But, once he got past the little realities and let himself imagine the improbable, Eugene smiled.

“Yeah,” he said. “Me too.” Eugene dared a small kiss into Jesse’s soft hair. But he found that he wanted more. “Jesse,” Eugene waited until Jesse was peering up at him before continuing. “May I kiss you?”

Jesse sat up and took Eugene’s face, pulling him in for another small peck.

 _“Of course_ you may kiss me.” There was a laugh in Jesse’s voice, as if he thought it had been a silly question. Silly question or not, now that Eugene had express permission to kiss Jesse, he did.

Eugene found Jesse’s waist and slipped arms around him, found Jesse’s lips and slipped between them, found that with every passing moment, Jesse settled deeper and happier against him, relaxing. Physical contact had always been somewhat liminal between them but Eugene felt the shift as Jesse let him slip under his guard completely and totally.

“The longer I’m with you,” Jesse’s breath was catching softly, his forehead pressed against Eugene’s, his hands holding tight to Eugene. “The more I realize what it’s supposed to be like, really. The way you treat me, it makes me wonder how I ever settled for less. I think you’ve properly spoiled me, Gene. I can’t imagine being with anyone else. It would all feel like settling to me now.”

“Good,” Eugene grinned and snuck another kiss. “Then just let me keep spoiling you.”

Jesse smiled slyly. Eugene had said just exactly what he’d wanted, that’s what that smile bragged of. Eugene let him gloat without pointing out that he shouldn’t look so smug over it, like he’d won some great game of strategy. He hadn’t cleverly tricked Eugene into anything at all—Eugene had walked into it gladly. And he received Jesse’s kiss with even greater gladness, pompous smirk and all. But pompous smirk soon turned into parting lips and wanting sighs.

“I’m lucky,” Jesse murmured against Eugene’s lips. “So lucky to have you as my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, we’ve reached the end of the closest thing I will _ever_ write to a song fic. And you can quote me on that. Thanks for reading! Love you all! 💜💛💜


End file.
